


Bitten

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the September Bingo on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. The prompt on the Sexy Times card was 'biting'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

There’s nothing that’ll tell you how a person works like digging your teeth into them while you’re fucking.

~*~

Kate tries to run away; doesn’t tell him to cut it the hell out or even really fight him so much as squirm wildly, twisting, slipping through his limbs like she’s buttered. The harder he goes, the more she feels like a greased chinchilla– hot, highly fuckable, but….

Gone in a freaking flash. Like she was never there.

~*~

Anna Lucia gave as good as she got. He’d nursed the gouge in his thigh for a week, hoping he wouldn’t have to grovel to the only damn doctor around if it got more infected. He couldn’t help thinking she would have got a hell of a laugh out of that.

Too bad she hadn’t been around long enough to see him suffer through it. 

~*~

Claire took it. Swallowed the hurt, barely made a sound. Maybe got off on it, he was never a hundred percent sure. She always came during or soon after, so, yeah. Add it up. 

Of course he never worked her anywhere near as hard as the others. That porcelain baby-thin skin, after all …damn. Big blue eyes and purple thighs; he was probably going to hell for loving the sight of ‘em. 

But he was going there anyway, so…

~*~

Jack didn’t let him get away with shit. Might be nice if he did once or twice – go with the flow? Who knows, maybe he’d have loved it as much as Claire but…. nope. If he tried, if he pushed it too far they only ended up tossing each other at trees, into boulders. 

Jack would make it a Battle Royale, full out, until Sawyer was past even wanting it rough. Then he would claim Sawyer’s mouth - soft, deep, ridiculously sincere kisses that were a crap load of fun to mock him for later. But at the time? They felt so good.

Not that he’d ever tell him so.


End file.
